User talk:Achrones150
NOTE: This is my talk page. When leaving a message, please post your signature. You can post constructive criticism, notices, etc. here!" Achrones150 22:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Kill the bastard! Alright, this will be as much of an RP as it is a fight. wanna get Haizo into the Seireitei through this... An Unknown Purpose: Haizo Aoi vs. Ryuka Uchiha Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Noire Terre Arc Is it alright if I use Kyashi Yagami as one of the primary characters for my Noire Terre Arc? I would like to show her development as she comes into her role as captain as well as develop her relationship to Tobikuma. --Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ... how'd u make those pics on the Ryuka page?--Darknesslover5000 17:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) u have a gaia too? cool. BTW check the end of the story on the Naruto Fanon wiki--Darknesslover5000 17:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) hey let's have Ahatake and Ryuka have a battle--Darknesslover5000 01:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) don;t remind me The Ahatake Kurosaki and Ryuka Yagami on THIS wiki--Darknesslover5000 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) yeah u come up with the title u about always do--Darknesslover5000 01:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 01:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ur turn this will be cool cuz this Ahatake has Hollow powers--Darknesslover5000 01:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) your turn--Darknesslover5000 01:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) are you there? I don'y have alot of time on the computer 'cuz I got school tomorrow--Darknesslover5000 01:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) if u haven't added by lunch that's ether 11:30 or 12:30 for me cuz I'm in Claifornia I will take care of Ryuka's intro, or at leats I will make him fall outta the tree--Darknesslover5000 14:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) your turn BTW after all this is said and done can Ryuka teach him kido?--Darknesslover5000 14:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) and also teach him about shikai Ahatake's relies so much on his Hollow Power's he never obtained Shikai. and it's ur turn--Darknesslover5000 20:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) u have to explain to Ahatake what a Shinigami is. He doesn't really know. Ur turn--Darknesslover5000 21:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 21:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) your turn and edit sooner this time--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) use kido and then explain what it is. Oh and explain what a Zanpakutou is. Ahatake has power, but no knowledge. Ryuka will be like his sensei. If that's okay with you--Darknesslover5000 18:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) your turn Ahatake used a cero on you.--Darknesslover5000 13:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) dude do u check the stroy? It's been your turn for over three hours--Darknesslover5000 03:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) i'm gonna take control of Ryuka in a bit if u don't edit within the hour--Darknesslover5000 23:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) DUDE! It's been ur turn. U have to edit now.--Darknesslover5000 18:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ok srry for biting ur head off--Darknesslover5000 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn. Plz try to edit by 11:30 my time--Darknesslover5000 14:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn if this Ryuka Yagami is like Ryuka Uchiha, he'll have Hollow Powers too right? If so use them as the next chapter is called Demon's Battle--Darknesslover5000 14:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Darknesslover5000 13:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) SO? Have you been checking out the story arcs? Blackemo1 14:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC)